iThink I Love You: Christmas Card Edition
by Madie3540
Summary: This is the sequel to iThink I Love You and the prequel to iThink I Love You Too: Addison's story. I recommend reading iThink I Love You before reading this. This story consists of short one shots letting you know what happened in each character's life during the year up until the start iThink I Love You Too: Addison's Story. I hope you enjoy reading. I DON'T OWN ICARLY
1. Year One

**Year One- 2013**

This year Sam and Freddie finished up high school and graduated in the spring. Freddie graduated with honors and well, Sam graduated. Freddie is now attending U of W along with carrying a part time and Sam will be joining him in the spring but for now she is a stay at home mommy and loving it! The couple recently got engaged and welcomed twins Addison Rose and Steven Shay on August 12th. Sam and Freddie have adjusted well to being parents with the help of Marissa. Addison already has a love for the finer things in life and Steven has shown a love for dinosaurs. The four and a half month olds are the light of Sam and Freddie's lives.

Happy Holidays,

**Freddie, Sam, Steven & Addison**

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! This year Spencer has gotten a lot done. He had several art exhibits and managed to set fire to the apartment only a handful of times. Carly on the other hand graduated from high school in the spring and is now attending the University of Washington alongside her friends. Also this year Spencer and Carly experienced a great loss. During the summer they lost their father, Coronel Steven Shay in during a top secret mission. This time is especially hard for them but they are getting through with the support of their friends.

Love,

**Carly and Spencer**


	2. Year Two

**Year Two- 2014**

Hello Everyone! Hope you are having a wonderful holiday season. This spring Sam and Freddie tied the knot in a quaint ceremony with only close family and friends. Sam was able to join Freddie at U of W in January and now they are both excited to be starting their second year of college. Addison and Steven are absolutely adorable. They celebrated their first birthday in August and have begun walking and talking! Oh how fast this first year has gone by. It seems like just yesterday they were tiny wrinkly newborns.

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**Freddie, Sam, Steven & Addison**

This year has been significantly better than the last. Carly has gone into her second year at U of W. She is studying to be a news anchor. She wrote and directed one of the school's theater productions this year too! The show was well received by her peers and teachers. And not to overshadowed Carly's great news but this year Spencer met and married the love of his life Magdalena Giovaniello at an art fair in San Diego. They are expecting their first child this summer!

Best Wishes!

**Spencer, Magdalena and Carly**


	3. Year Three

**Year Three- 2015**

Steven and Addison celebrated their second birthday this year and Sam and Freddie had their first wedding anniversary. The babies are getting better each day with their talking. Addison loves to try on her mommy's shoes and purses and adores playing dress up. Steven loves playing with the doctor's set that Grandma Benson gave him for his birthday. They've also switched to big kid beds! Freddie and Sam are in their third years of college and are super excited to be only a year and a half from graduation. Freddie has decided to go into the film industry and Sam wants to be a social worker in a high school.

Love,

**The Bensons **

This year Spencer and Magdalena welcomed their first child, Alexis. Alexis was born happy and healthy on June 11th. Spencer and Magda couldn't be happier. There first year of marriage has been a happy and blessed one! With mixed emotions, this year Carly moved out of the apartment into a apartment with a few friends. She's super excited to be starting this new part of her life!

Happy Holidays

**Spencer, Magdalena, Alexis & Carly**


	4. Year Four

**Year Four- 2016**

This year started the end of Sam and Freddie's junior year of college and the start of their exciting senior year. Sam found out that she will be able to graduate on time with Freddie and Carly. Also Freddie has lined up a job in the film industry under Steven Spielberg that will start after graduation! After graduation Sam plans to stay at home with Addison and Steven until they are ready for school. Speaking of the little devils, they are now three and have started potty training! Addison loves to talk and play with her Barbies and tormenting her older brother. Steven enjoys going to the park and digging the sandbox for dinosaur bones!

Merry Christmas,

**Freddie, Sam, Steven, & Addison**

2016 has been a busy one at the Shay household. In the spring Spencer and Magdalena decided to move it into a house about an hour out of the city. They love the extra room and their huge yard! Sitting by the fire place in the winter has become their favorite pastime. Alexis had her first birthday in June and is starting to walk! She loves toddling around outside and playing with her new puggle puppy, Toby. The two have quickly become the best of friends. Everyone wishes you a happy holidays.

**~Spencer, Magdalena, Alexis & Toby**


	5. Year Five

**Year 5- 2017**

Addison and Steven turned four this year! And, against their mother's wishes, have started preschool! Had it been up to her Addison and Steven would have stayed little babies forever! They love it though and have made a lot of new friends. This spring, Freddie and Sam were able to graduate college together. It was an exciting day. Freddie has since been hard at work making movies. Be sure to look for his name next time you go to the movies! Sam has begun to work part time when her babies are in school. Sam and Freddie have decided that it's getting to be time to move into their own apartment and are saving for that now. Hopefully they'll soon have enough that they can live on their own and get out of Marissa's hair. Have a great New Year!

**~ Freddie, Sam, Steven and Addison**

This year has been insane. Alexis turned two, Spencer got a job as an art teacher at the community college along with several more gallery shows. Magdalena still paints but her true love is being a mother to her wonderful daughter. Alexis' baby talk and shaky walk is still so adorable and Magda would just die if she missed any of her important firsts. Toby has gotten big and is very protective over little Alexis. Finally, just weeks before writing this card, Magda and Spencer learned they were expecting their second child in September! The whole family is very excited and Alexis can't wait to have a baby brother or sister.

**~Spencer, Magdalena, Alexis , Baby & Toby**

Merry Christmas from Carly and Ryan! Carly and Ryan met this summer in Spain for an internship. Sorry for being MIA last year guys. Carly was just too overwhelmed with school and midterms to send out a Christmas card but now that she and Ryan have had a little more time on their hands, they've decided to send one out together! Over the past two years Carly and Ryan have been hard at work, juggling jobs and school. Like was mentioned before, both went to Spain for an internship. They are super excited to have just graduated and are still on a high from Spain. The countryside was beautiful and they learned so much. Both can agree that their Spain has improved 1000%! They plan to get an apartment together soon but for now they are rooming with friends. Ryan is also excited to announce that he has gotten a job with a bank! Carly is working in the mall until she can find something better.

**~Carly Shay & Ryan Warner**


	6. Year Six

**Year 6- 2018**

Season's Greetings from Freddie, Sam, Steven and Addison! This year has been super exciting! Not only did the twins turn five and start kindergarten, but Sam and Freddie moved their little family into an apartment of their own not too far away from Grandma Marissa. It's right downstairs in the same apartment building. Addison got a super special present for her birthday from her favorite Grammy, her very first American Girl doll! Steven was also elated when he got a 'grow your own crystal' set from her. Well, everything's going well at the Benson household. Merry Christmas everyone!

Happy Holidays,

**Freddie, Sam, Steven & Addison**

The Shay family would like to introduce its newest member Kimberly. Their beautiful baby girl was born on September 9th of this year. Alexis adores her little sister and loves being a big sister! Spencer and Madgalena couldn't be happier with their growing family. Magda loves to document her babies' every move with her new camera. She thinks she's found her new passion. Spencer on the other hand is regretting buying it for her. He really isn't a fan of having his picture taken every moment of the day.

**~Spencer, Magdalena, Alexis, Kimberly & Toby**

Carly and Ryan have some exciting news for the 2018 holiday season. Earlier this year they moved in an apartment together and several months later become engaged! They are excited to begin their lives together and are planning their wedding for February 2019.

**~Carly Shay & Ryan Warner**


	7. Year Seven

**Year 7- 2019**

2019 has been very busy for the Benson clan. Addison started ballet and gymnastics this year. She's also begging her mother to start her in pageants but Sam is still on the fence about that. Steven has started piano and karate lessons. Freddie loves watching his little boy at his lessons and Sam listening to him practice on the keyboard in the living room. Sam has started working full time as a social worker. Freddie continues to move up and up in the film industry, making everyone who knows him extremely proud. Have a great holiday everyone! Sam and Freddie are also excited to announce that this year they are expecting their third child in February.

~**Freddie, Sam, Steven & Addison**

Season's Greetings! Alexis turned four this year and Kimberly had her first birthday! Alexis also started preschool. She was nervous at first but has adjusted well to school. Exciting news from Spencer, one of his paintings won him $1000! He's putting it towards a new TV, against his wife's wishes... This year Magda has started a little photography business. She simply loves what she's doing now and hopes you enjoy the pictures as much as she does.

**~Spencer, Magdalena, Alexis, Kimberly & Toby**

Merry Christmas from the newlyweds! Carly and Ryan couldn't be happier together in their first year of marriage. They had a beautiful ceremony in a small church this past February and then went to Spain on their honeymoon. Nearly right after they returned to the U.S. they found out that they were expecting their first child in September. And on September 3rd Jonathan Clarke was born. It's amazing how so much can change in a year. Carly's stopped working for the time being to be a stay at home mom. Ryan has quickly climbed up the corporate ladder at his bank and is really happy with where he's at right now.

**~Carly, Ryan, & Jonathan Warner**


	8. Year Eight

**Year 8- 2020**

On February 17th, 2020 Bridgit Anna entered this world. Sam and Freddie love their newest member. Her older siblings love to hold her and push her stroller. Speaking of Addison and Steven, they started first grade this year! It's a lot of work but they enjoy the challenge, Steven enjoys it a bit more though, Addison would rather be braiding her mom's hair than working on her homework. Sam and Freddie love their little family and are thrilled to announce that they are moving into a house in the suburbs in the spring.

~**Freddie & Sam **

**Steven, Addison & Bridgit**

This year Spencer and Magdalena renovated their kitchen. Magda documented the whole experience and Spencer cringed through it, although it was a much needed update. Alexis went into kindergarten this fall and she loves it! Every day she comes home and tells her parents about the exciting adventures she had. Kimberly is beginning potty training… pray for us.

**~Spencer, Magdalena, Alexis & Kimberly**

We've survived the first year! Not only did we survive our first year of marriage but also Jonathan's first birthday! It's been a bumpy ride but we made it out on the other side. Jonathan is starting a walk and talk! We're so excited to see our little boy growing up. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**~Carly, Ryan, & Jonathan **


	9. Year Nine

**Year 9- 2021**

Happy Holidays all! Freddie is excited to announce that he is currently working on directing his first movie! Look for it next year! Sam is enjoying her working at the high school. She loves helping kids and clearly remembers what it was like to be in their shoes. Addison and Steven are in second grade now. They practice their cursive every day. Baby Bridgit turned one in February. Everything's so exciting! Bridgit's beginning to talk and walk a little. Sam and Freddie almost forgot how cute baby babble was!

~**Freddie & Sam**

**Steven, Addison & Bridgit**

We wish you a merry Christmas! Kimberly turned three this year and began a half day preschool! Alexis is in first grade now. First grade's hard but Alexis tries very hard, especially with spelling and math. With both her kids in school, that frees up Magdalena's day. She is getting really serious about her photography and has even been featured in PopPhoto, a photography magazine. Spencer still loves teaching at the college but is hoping to further his career in several upcoming art shows. He's really busy painting and sculpting when he isn't teaching. More exciting news, Magdalena and Spencer are expecting their third child in April!

**~Spencer, Magdalena, Alexis & Kimberly**

2021 has been an amazing year for Carly, Ryan and Jonathan! Jonathan turned two and spent this year continuing to learn how to walk and talk. Ryan is excited to announce that in August he earn a much needed promotion and Carly is still staying at home with Jonathan but she wouldn't change it for the world!

**~Carly, Ryan, & Jonathan **


	10. Year Ten

**A/N: I can't wait to be finished with this so that I can start putting up iThink I Love You Too: Addison's Story. I'm so excited! After this chapter there's 7 more. It'll go up to 2029. :) Enjoy!**

**Year 10- 2022**

Glad tidings! 2022 was an interesting year. Sam went back to work and Bridgit stays with Grandma during the day while her parents are hard at work and he older siblings are busy at school. This year so far Steven finished up the first semester of school with honors and Addison won her class spelling bee! Freddie began writing his first movie over the summer while on location for _Those Who Do Not Learn._ He's excited to get in finished at start producing it.

~**Freddie & Sam**

**Steven, Addison & Bridgit**

Merry Christmas! Spencer and Magdalena are excited to announce the birth of their newest member, Kylee. Kylee was born on April 16th of this year. Her parents and older sisters are overjoyed to have yet another baby to fuss over. Magdalena has enjoyed taking lots of pictures of her new little angel and Spencer decided he'd paint a portrait of his three little girls (featured on the front). Alexis started second grade in the fall and she loves it! She loves learning cursive and her new teacher. Kimberly is now four and is in an all day preschool. 2022 was an exciting year for the Shays. Have a happy New Year!

**~Spencer, Magdalena**

**Alexis, Kimberly & Kylee**

Happy Holidays! This year went by pretty slowly for us. We did take Jonathan to Disney world over the summer. Jonathan got to meet all of his favorite Disney heroes. He was especially thrilled get to meet Buzz Lightyear and Woody! We also go him his first pet, a fish. He named the lucky little fish Bubba. Jonathan has been asking for a bigger pet so we promised that if by this time next year, if the fish is still alive, we would think about getting a dog!

**~Carly, Ryan, & Jonathan **


	11. Year Eleven

**A/N: Six more chapters! I'd also like to say that I've been and am going to be very busy this week and next. My school's fall play is going into its last week and that means tech week. It's also known as hell week… So expect NO updates next week. I need to focus on theater and school. :P Hopefully I can finish up this filler story this week and leave you with the first three chapters of iTILYT: Addison's Story. Adieu my loves!**

**Year 11- 2023**

This year was full of the unexpected. First off, we would like to introduce our best surprise of 2023, Tobin. Tobin was born on 10/23. Steven loves having a little brother. He was getting sick of being the only boy. Freddie's year was also full of surprises. His script was picked up! He gets to direct the film too! Addison and Steven are now ten years old and are super excited to be in the double digits. They are in fourth grade now. Bridgit is three. During back to school time she really wanted to go with her older brother and sister, but she's just going to have to wait until next year. Sam is still on maternity leave but she's ready to get back to work as soon as possible. Grandma Benson has agreed to continue to watch her precious grandbabies during the day.

~**Freddie & Sam**

**Steven, Addison, Bridgit & Tobin**

Let's just dive right in. Alexis started third grade. She is getting straight A's! Kimberly started kindergarten. She had some separation issues at the beginning of the year but those seem to have been resolved. Kylee had her first birthday. She decided to grab the flame instead of blowing it out. Ouch! Spencer changed jobs and is now working as a full time high school art teacher. The job doesn't really pay better but it is closer to home and leaves him with more time to work on his own art work. Magdalena's photography has really taken off. She recently invested in some better equipment and several large corporations have hired her to take to pictures. She is no longer just taking artsy picture but also more professional pictures. Merry Christmas!

**~Spencer, Magdalena**

**Alexis, Kimberly & Kylee**

Happy holidays! The Warners wish everyone the best this holiday season. We have some exciting and some sad news. The fish lives! Carly and Ryan made good on their deal and are getting Jonathan a kitten. (He decided he wanted a cat instead of a dog.) Ryan and Carly have also decided that it was time to move out to the suburbs and get a house. They are diligently looking for a place that will fit all their needs and have a large yard. Change is on the horizon!

**~Carly, Ryan, & Jonathan **


	12. Year Twelve

**Year 12- 2024**

This year, they celebrated Tobin's very first birthday. Addison and Steven turned eleven over the summer and they took a trip down to California and spent a whole week on the beach. Sam and Freddie also celebrated significant birthday, the big **3-0**! Steven has recently gotten involved in his school's Tech Club and Addison joined the cheerleading squad. She loves it so much that she also somehow managed to con her parents into letting her take dance and gymnastic lessons. She seems exceptionally good at it, Addison has become their little 'high flier!' Steven seems to have the magic touch when it comes to technology just like his father. He loves to spend hours in the school tech lab just fiddling around with the computers and then every day when Freddie gets home from work, Steven demands that he come see his latest work. Currently he's working on a stop-motion film with the help of both, his Uncle Spencer and Freddie. So everyone is on the up and up! Merry Christmas!

~**Freddie & Sam**

** Steven, Addison, Bridgit & Tobin**

The Shay girls are really starting to grow up. Alexis started fourth grade. She has shown an interest in writing short stories and acting in the school musical. Right now she is preparing for auditions that are coming up after break but she hopes to get to be the Cheshire Cat in _Alice in Wonderland._ Kimberly is now in first grade. She is still having separation issues at the beginning of the year but they have quickly dissolved and she is enjoying learning how to read and write! Kylee is two and has mastered walking and is getting better at talking. Spencer is still teaching art and showing his art pieces when he can. Magdalena's photography is really taking off. Recently she had been hired to shoot several celebrities. She still goes out into nature and takes pictures and sell those too. She truly has found what she was meant to do. Merry Christmas!

**~Spencer, Magdalena**

** Alexis, Kimberly & Kylee**

Carly recently learned that she was pregnant. She and Ryan were ecstatic! Jonathan was having some problems with not being Mommy and Daddy's favorite little kid but is now getting used to the idea of having a little sister. They finally found a place that was perfect for their growing family not far from Spencer's house. Jonathan is becoming such a big boy. He turned five this year and started kindergarten this fall. Carly was having a hard time letting her baby boy go but know with another baby on the way she has something to keep her mind on.

**~Carly, Ryan, & Jonathan **


	13. Year Thirteen

**Year 13- 2025**

This year has been very busy. Steven and Addison are now twelve and are in sixth grade. Steven continues to love technology and make short movies about everything. Over the summer he entered "The Young Filmmakers of America" contest and took third place. He experienced some mixed emotions. He was happy that he placed but sad that he didn't win. Oh, well. He'll get them next year. Addison is sticking with cheerleading, gymnastics and dance. That makes for a hectic schedule but she has started competing in cheerleading competitions with her troupe and the extra classes are needed. Tobin celebrated his second birthday. He began walking and talking. Bridgit is five and started kindergarten. It's an exciting ride for Sam and Freddie. With each new milestone they get more and more excited. Freddie's movie came out in the spring and was nominated for an Oscar for Best Script. It didn't win but it was an honor to even be considered. Sam is still working as a social worker and loves every minute of it. She hopes that she is actually making an impact on these kids' lives.

~**Freddie & Sam**

** Steven, Addison, Bridgit & Tobin**

Alexis is now in fifth grade. She is becoming quite the little actress and writer. Right now she is in rehearsals for A Christmas Carol. Kimberly is in second grade. She is learning cursive. Right now she is practicing writing her 's's and her 'v's. Kylee turned three and started pre-3 a few months ago. She loves school and was excited to be like her big sisters. Spencer continues to work on his art and has taken on even more classes and has dreams of opening his own gallery at some point in the near future. Magdalena also loves the idea of opening their own gallery. Not only would new artists be able to get their starts there but they would get to show pieces they have created.

**~Spencer, Magdalena**

** Alexis, Kimberly, Kylee**

Baby Gwen was born on May 4th. Carly and Ryan love having a little girl to spoil. At first Jonathan was jealous of all the attention his little sister was getting but he has turned into a very protective big brother. He knows exactly what Gwen wants or needs and when she needs it. Carly and Ryan are very proud of their growing family.

**~Carly, Ryan, Jonathan & Gwen **


	14. Year Fourteen

**Year 14- 2026**

Greetings from the Bensons! This year the family took a trip to the Mount Rushmore over the summer. Steven and Freddie were absolutely fascinated by their surroundings but Sam and Addison preferred to find places to shop. Then in the fall, Addison and Steven entered seventh grade, Bridget began first grade and Tobin goes to a half day preschool. With all the kids in school Sam and Freddie barely know what to do with themselves, work only takes up so much time. Addison is still pursuing cheerleading and gymnastics. She really seems to love it and Steven is still doing his techie thing like his father. He's currently building a robot and a Lego monstrosity. Bridget is playing an angel in her school's Holiday pageant. Merry Christmas everyone!

~**Freddie & Sam**

** Steven, Addison, Bridgit & Tobin**

Spencer and Magdalena continue to chase their dreams of opening a gallery but so far to no avail but that doesn't mean they are going to stop anytime soon! Alexis started sixth grade. She's a middle schooler now! At first she was nervous to start at a new school but quickly adjusted and loves it! Alexis is still involved in theater inside and outside of school. Kimberly is in third grade. She absolutely loves her teacher. Kylee is four and moved on to an all day preschool, rather than just a half day. This leaves more time for Magdalena to build her photography business and for Spencer to take on another class. This all helps save for their dream.

**~Spencer, Magdalena, **

**Alexis, Kimberly & Kylee**

Jonathan turned seven and is in first grade now. He continues to learn how to read and write. Gwen turned one this year. She is struggling to walk and talk but she'll eventually figure it out! Ryan is still in the banking business and is working to make VP at his firm. Carly has decided to open her own business. She wants to open a boutique for new designers and possibly for her own creations. She is currently looking into this option. Merry Christmas!

**~Carly, Ryan, Jonathan, & Gwen **


	15. Year Fifteen

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of ITILY: Christmas Card Edition. Frankly I am bored of writing this and just want to get onto the true sequel. So look out for ITILY: Addison's Story.**

**Year 15- 2027**

Where has the time gone? Steven and Addison turned fourteen and are in eight grade! They will be graduating from middle school in the spring. It's crazy. It seems like only yesterday they were little babies and now they getting mail from high schools and deciding where they wanted to go (Sam and Freddie are pushing for public). Addison is practicing extra hard so she can make the cheerleading squad next year. It's her dream. Steven is excited that there's going to be an even bigger A/V Club to get involved with. Bridget is now in second grade. She is learning cursive and loves to come home and show everyone what she can do. Tobin turned four. He is now in an all day pre-school. He's so proud that he can now go to school all day like his older siblings. Freddie is still working in the film industry. He is currently directing a film that will be out summer 2029. Sam is still a social worker at the local high school but is looking to fill a position at the private school just outside the city out of respect for her children.

~**Freddie & Sam, **

**Steven, Addison Bridgit & Tobin**

Spencer and Magdalena welcomed twins this September. Juliet and Charlie joined the Shay clan kicking and screaming. After a tough labor, they were born early on the morning of September 17th. Alexis, Kimberly and Kylee love having their new sister and especially their new little brother. Spencer was over the moon when his son was finally born and claimed that now, they were done. Magda agreed wholeheartedly. She loves her children but five is plenty.

**~Spencer, Magdalena,**

** Alexis, Kimberly, Kylee, Juliet & Charlie**

Gwen finally mastered walking this year! We're so happy that our little girl is growing up. Also this year Jonathan went into second grade. It was rough at first but now he adores his teacher. Carly's boutique opened this fall and is doing very well so far. If you know any crafty people who want to sell their stuff send them our way! This year has been great to us, we cant wait to see what the future holds.

**~Carly, Ryan, Jonathan & Gwen**


End file.
